


maybe you can help me get what i want

by maddogkyouchan



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Crossdressing, Feminization, M/M, Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:46:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23454247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maddogkyouchan/pseuds/maddogkyouchan
Summary: “You said you came for a favor?”“Teach me how to do makeup!”
Relationships: Nishinoya Yuu/Sugawara Koushi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	maybe you can help me get what i want

Yuu’s so out of her element, it’s killing her. Shorts and t-shirts make up her daily wear, but here she is, sitting on Sugawara’s bed in her school uniform, even though it’s the weekend. She plays with the hem of her skirt and crosses her legs- she’s not used to wearing tights, either, but it completes the look in a way that’s just… satisfying, she thinks. It got Sugawara’s attention earlier, anyway, and that’s the point, isn’t it?

Sugawara returns with drinks, passing one over. Their fingers brush against each other. Sugawara is in casual clothes, a soft pastel sweater over jean shorts. It looks effortlessly cute, the kind of cute that Yuu would kill to pull off. “Nishinoya,” Sugawara starts, voice teasing. “You really aren’t used to skirts, are you? You shouldn’t sit like that.”

Yuu glances down before shifting to kneel on the bed instead, careful not to spill her drink. “Sorry, Sugawara-san! You’re right, I super didn’t think about that.”

Sugawara just chuckles before sipping her own drink. “It’s fine. It’s cute, really.” She goes on, as if she didn’t just drop a bomb on Yuu’s incredibly gay heart. “You said you came for a favor?”

“Yeah-” Yuu glances around, looking for a place to put her cup, before leaning down to put it on the ground beside the bed. She then bows, on her hands and knees on the bed. “Teach me how to do makeup!”

“…” Sugawara bursts into giggles. “I don’t think I ever would have expected to hear that from you, Nishinoya. Since when have you been interested in makeup?”

She stays like that, wanting to hide her flushed face. “There’s… there’s a girl I want to impress.”

“Oh, I see. That makes much more sense. Though, I’m going to be honest, I don’t think Shimizu will like you just because-”

“It’s not her,” Yuu insists, lifting her head. “Kiyoko-san is way way way too far out of my league. Well… this girl is, too, but like! There’s still some hope!” She sits up, grabbing her cup again and draining half of it in an attempt to soothe her nerves.

“I see,” Sugawara repeats, an odd tone to her voice now, but it quickly clears up. “Well, as your favorite senpai, I can definitely help you. Do you know what kind of look you want to go for?” At Yuu’s unsure look, she continues. “Would you like light makeup? Heavy? Something bold, or more neutral tones?”

“I, uh... I don’t know. I’ll trust your judgement, Sugawara-san, you’re the expert. Whatever you think would look best on me!”

Sugawara sets her own drink aside and shifts closer on the bed. She raises a hand, and Yuu freezes as she cups Yuu’s face. “You’re already cute,” Sugawara murmurs. “A lighter look would be better at bringing out your natural cuteness.”

After a moment of silence, she just smiles and lets go of Yuu, standing to go get something from her dresser. Yuu shifts on the bed, going to prop herself up against a wall. This is so unfair- it’s actually going to kill her.

Sugawara rejoins her, setting a small pile of cosmetics on the bed. “Pay close attention, alright?” Sugawara starts. “Makeup can be expensive, you know.”

“I’ll pay you back?” she offers.

“No, no. I have to help you get your girl, don’t I? Shimizu will be so relieved…”

Yuu huffs. “Hey! Ryu and I are her protectors-”

She’s cut off by a finger over her mouth. “Shh. Let’s just get started.” She’s properly scolded- even though Sugawara was the one to bring up Kiyoko, so it’s not actually her fault.

Sugawara opens a container of a skin-tone liquid, and dabs it across Yuu’s face with a sponge before starting to spread it. Whenever Sugawara’s fingers brush against her, they feel almost too cold against Yuu’s heated skin, and Yuu’s tempted to just lean into the touch. Instead, she manages to keep her cool, staying still. Sugawara’s explaining what she’s doing, but Yuu isn’t quite tuned in, more focused on the rare points of contact she has with her senpai.

Next comes some sort of powder, and she closes her eyes as a brush spreads it across her skin. It’s soft, as is Sugawara’s touch when she holds Yuu’s chin in place. “-will set the foundation,” Sugawara is explaining, but Yuu lets the words wash over her. She isn’t really here for a makeup lesson, after all.

She only listens when Sugawara tells her to keep her eyes closed before she starts putting something on Yuu’s eyelid. She can feel Sugawara’s breath- she must be leaned in pretty close- but she keeps her eyes closed until it’s done before slowly opening them.

Sugawara is mere inches away, if that, a wry smile on her face. “Perfect.”

“Huh?” Yuu feels like she’s missed so much more than just some gunk being smeared on her face.

“You already look so good, Yuu-chan.” The nickname makes her tense, her back straight against the wall behind her. Sugawara doesn’t seem to react to it at all, though. “Just a few more things, and then I’ll show you, alright?”

“R… right, Sugawara-san-”

“Ah, hold on,” she hums, looking pleased. “If I’m doing such a kind favor for you, maybe you should call me something a little nicer?”

“Nicer…?” They’ve never talked about what to call each other before- even ‘Yuu-chan’ is a surprise.

“I’m your favorite senpai, aren’t I?”

And oh. _Oh._ “…you are, Sugawara-senpai.” She doesn’t know how makeup works, but she really hopes it’s hiding her blush right now. Senpai-kouhai dynamics really are her favorite, it’s so unfair of Sugawara to play with her like this-!

“Stay still,” Sugawara tells her, uncapping what looks like a pencil. “And be good.”

It sends a shiver up her spine, and she’s good, so good, staying still as Sugawara draws a thin line right at the edge of her eyelid. Next comes mascara, which she actually recognizes from watching Sugawara use before.

Soon, Sugawara picks up another familiar item- lipstick, one she’s seen Sugawara put on maybe a dozen times now. The thought of an indirect kiss makes her feel like she could vibrate out of her skin. Sugawara holds her by the chin again, gently tugging just enough to open her mouth, before carefully sliding it over her lips. She knows for a fact Sugawara can tell how on edge she is from her uneven breaths, but she kindly doesn’t comment.

“There,” she murmurs. “You look so cute, Yuu-chan.” Yuu’s breath hitches, and Sugawara pulls a hand mirror out of the pile of things she brought to the bed. She turns it around, showing Yuu herself, and… wow.

Wow.

She looks just like herself, but softer, so much cuter than she ever could have pulled off without Sugawara’s help, skirts and tights or no skirts and tights. “Senpai, I… thank you, so much.”

“Of course!” She sets the mirror aside, though Yuu could look at herself for much longer. Sugawara leans in a bit, smile looking mischievous again. “Now, who is it you’re trying so hard to impress, Yuu-chan?”

Yuu averts her gaze, just a little. “Sugawara-senpai… you really think I’m cute like this, right?” She feels almost dizzy with anticipation, like everything has been building up and they’re right on the edge of- something.

“Of course!” she says. Sugawara’s hand wraps around one of Yuu’s wrists, her thumb rubbing over her pulse.

“It’s you, senpai.”

Yuu only sees Sugawara’s grin for a moment before they’re kissing. The idle heat that’s been building feels like it’s suddenly boiling over as Sugawara gets in her lap, keeping her pinned in place. She feels caged in, pressed back against the wall, and it’s the best thing that’s ever happened to her.

“I knew it,” Sugawara murmurs against her lips. “As soon as you came here wearing a skirt- what a cute seduction plan, Yuu-chan, I didn’t think you had it in you.”

“Hey- it worked, didn’t it?” she asks, though it comes out breathier than she intends.

“Oh, definitely,” Sugawara smiles. “But you’re so flirty normally, I would think you’re more likely to come out and ask me for it instead of being so coy.”

Yuu grins back and rolls her hips up, her hardness grinding against Sugawara’s. “I had a feeling you were the carnivore type, senpai. So prove me right, and eat me up?”

It’s over an hour later when Suga wipes the last of the ruined makeup off Noya’s face, and he winces a little at the roughness of it. “Sorry, sorry,” Suga hums before tossing it in the trash. “All done.”

“I don’t get how you can wear that stuff all the time, Suga-san.” He hops off the bed to get his pants on. “Some of it was nice, but the gunky stuff you put on first felt like way too much, it almost took me out of the scene.”

“The foundation? I’ll keep that in mind for next time,” is Suga’s answer as he packs his makeup away. “The rest of it was fine, though?”

“Really good,” he says, pecking Suga’s cheek. “Let’s do it again soon, _senpai?_ ”

The look on Suga’s face almost inspires Yuu Nishinoya into another round.

**Author's Note:**

> happy suganoya day (4/2)  
> loosely inspired by a plot point in an rp i did with a friend  
> find me on tumblr at trantsukki, and on twitter at deltonysus


End file.
